CHALLENGE: Discord's Little Mental Patient
by princessbinas
Summary: Clockwork drops off a certain someone into Discord's claw and paw. Being the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, will his specialty help turn the most dangerous ghost in existence around? Who knows, Discord might accidentally make it worse with his antics...


**Binas:** Here is a beginning of a challenge for you crossover lovers. Let's see how chaotic things will get... [Mischievous smile.] Sorry but this just too tempting to do...

Rules:

*No slash (that includes Fem!Slash).  
*Discord and Pinkie Pie are allowed to destroy the fourth wall.  
*Clockwork and Discord must have some sort of history (It can be as ridiculous or serious as you want.  
*Dark Dan must get reformed in some way (Discord has full access to his manipulative side to do it)  
*Discord is allowed to use any method possible to reform Dark Dan (like separating Dark Dan into two (Danny and Vlad's ghost halves if he knows of that incident), but it can't be the only step, since obviously Ghost!Danny would have some serious issues due to being corrupted by Ghost!Vlad for a long time).  
*Go crazy, this is Discord we are talking about!

* * *

.

* * *

Discord laid on his cotton candy cloud over the Everfree Forest. He had just got done with messing with some Timber Wolves and with a certain Poison Joke plant. He gave the readers an amused smirk as one of the Timber _Wolves_ became a Timber _Puppy_. Discord picked up the ticked off Timber Puppy and began treating it like a baby.

"What?" Discord asked, giving us an annoyed look, "It's cute _and_ forest broken! No, I'm not going to do anything 'bad' with it, so don't accuse me!"

Discord just as began to shove the Timber Puppy towards us to prove a point, he felt a slight disturbance within the area. It made him shudder a bit.

"That's odd," Discord said perked by the sudden shift, "Haven't felt that in a short time."

"Time out," a voice sounded.

Discord immediately reacted by tapping into his chaotic magic for protection. He frowned at his surroundings as they became frozen in time, not exactly amused.

"Okay, who is trying to upstage me?" Discord asked as he crossed his arms.

Out of thin air appeared a rather strange creature. It was coat-less, and had blue skin and red eyes and was wearing a purple cloak with a clock pin securing it in place.

"Oh, it's you, Gearmister," Discord said flatly, "Here to tell me 'I told you so' or something just as insulting?"

'Gearmister' frowned, not exactly liking the nickname.

"I'd appreciate you didn't call me that," 'Gearmister' said.

"Oh I'm sorry, Alarm Clock," Discord said sarcastically, "We both know we are still not on the best of terms."

'Alarm Clock' sighed, Discord was probably not going to ever call him by his real name (Clockwork). However, he did know there were some timelines where he did, but that was irrelevant.

"For now," 'Alarm Clock' said, "But that is not why I came to visit you."

"Then is this visit about the time I decided to 'overstep' my boundaries when I _redecorated_ that little dimension you call home?" Discord asked, allowing a mischievous smirk to grow on his face, "Because if you want me to do it again, I could bring my friends along and make it a little more _interesting_."

"No," Clockwork said, "I am not asking you to make a mess of the Ghost Zone."

"Then what do you need?" Discord asked, "I am missing out on some of my latest _low key_ fun here!"

Clockwork pulled out a dented thermos and gave it to Discord. Discord caught it and gave weird looks at it as he examined it from every angle both possible and impossible.

"What is this thing?" Discord asked.

"That thing holds your mission," Clockwork said, "Inside is someone I was tasked to watch over. I want you to reform that someone."

"How do I know that it isn't something that those pesky eyeballs of yours made to trap little old me?" Discord asked.

"If it was, you would already know," Clockwork said and disappeared into a portal.

Discord frowned at the dented contraption in his claw and paw. Whatever that ghost wanted reformed must have been very troublesome. And asking Discord, of all ponies, to do something like that was never heard of. In fact, Discord understood how serious it was if it required his magnificent expertise in all things chaotic.

( **Binas:** Why did you make me write that?!  
 **Discord:** Because it's true, now write my little fangirl!)

"I guess I will play your little game," Discord said, "But you owe me a pardon in that little zone of yours!"


End file.
